Getting Out
by Hopeless27
Summary: Mukahi’s parents are back from the business trip and he gets to go home… lucky him… not... his parents hate him, talk about teen angst. Dirty, Atoji


**Rated:**** K+**

**Summary**: **Mukahi's parents are back from the business trip and he gets to go home… lucky him… not**

**Pairings: ****Atoji, Dirty**

**Category: ****general**

**Characters:**** Hyoutei**

**Disclaimer:**** If I owned PoT, something else would happen…, unfortunately I don't.**

* * *

_The twenty-first story in my Hyoutei-loving series…_

_**Hyotei Phobia**_

_**Hyotei Library Session**_

_**Bets and Lovers**_

_**Book of Stupidity**_

_**Fights and Idiots**_

_**Switching Places**_

_**Book of Stupidity 2**_

_**Melting Ice**_

_**Lost in Tennis**_

_**Of Cameras and Attention**_

_**Street Tennis**_

_**Ore-sama's journal**_

_**Advice from Jirou**_

_**The Park and the Church**_

_**The Accident**_

_**Unhappy Information**_

_**Hospital Food**_

_**Help from Jirou**_

_**Reconcile and Resolve**_

_**Atobeism**_

* * *

Mukahi was bored, so very bored, so bored in fact that he was already half way through the Atobeism Bible. The Atobeism Bible wasn't helping his sanity much so Mukahi had given up on it after half way, so... he was still so very, very, very, bored. He had already been here for almost a month and done everything he really could to do in the hospital. Mukahi glanced at the clock, then glanced at his pile of manga and his finished PSP games, then at the clock again, 12:30… that meant that his friends were currently at lunch, that also meant that it was still two hours before they could come to visit them. Mukahi groaned and picked up his cell phone.

"Moshi moshi…?"

"YUU-CHAN!!! I'm SOOO BOREDDD!!"

"Do your homework."

"I finished it… and the unit after." Mukahi groaned.

It wasn't everyday that Mukahi actually did his homework, well actually that never happened. Usually, Mukahi would just complain so much that the either Oshitari, Atobe or even Jirou did his homework for him (Shishido just couldn't bother…). Oshitari was surprised even though he didn't let it show on his face…

"…That's a first…" Oshitari said after a pause. "You must really be bored."

"No kidding."

"Well, go bug the nurses or something."

"They're on break."

"Go read the bible."

"I already read half way… it's boring."

On the other side of the line, Atobe's ear twitched as he, with his super-human senses, heard the comment about Atobe's life story. He turned to the cell phone and glared at it with a glare so deadly that the cell phone started smoking and short-circuited.

"Gakuto, I'm sorry, Atobe is killing my phone, I'll talk to you later." Oshitari said through the static. He hung up and glared at Atobe. "Thanks, you just killed my phone."

"You can always get another one." Atobe shrugged.

Going back to the Mukahi side… Mukahi was bored again, and mad at Atobe for cutting Oshitari off with his glare, if that was even possible. He decided to call Ohtori…

"Moshi moshi?"

"Tori-kun!"

"Mukahi-senpai?"

"I'm bored! What are you doing?" Mukahi asked.

"I'm eating…" Ohtori said.

"Eating what?"

"Uhhh… food?"

"By yourself?"

"No, Hiyoshi-san is here too…"

"Let me talk to him!"

"Okay…" Ohtori handed the phone to Hiyoshi

"Mukahi-senpai?"

"Hey! Did you know stars emit energy?" Mukahi asked.

"Um, no…?" Hiyoshi decided to state the negative even though he knew it since elementary school, oh well, Hiyoshi should humour his senpai once in a while…

"Okay, now you know."

"Thanks…?"

"No problem…"

"Senpai, I'm going to hang up now…"

"Wait!"

-Beep, beep, beep- Hiyoshi hung up.

Mukahi blinked a couple of times. Did his kouhai just hang up on him? Mukahi shrugged and decided to be brave, if you want to call it that, and dialled Atobe's cell phone number…

"Ore-sama speaking…"

"ATOBEEEE!!!!"

"…" Atobe paused, wondering whether he should hang up or give the phone to Oshitari.

"Don't hang up!"

"And why not…?"

Mukahi remembered his science homework, "Did you know you're mostly made up of nothing? Because like, atoms are like mostly space and like, you're nothing."

I'll let you imagine Atobe's face at this moment.

"MU….KA….HI…!!!!!"

"EEP!" Mukahi slammed the phone down.

Over at Hyoutei…

"Atobe calm down, he was just kidding…"

"…" You can still imagine Atobe's face.

"Atobe, you're burning a hole in the ground…"

"…"

"Atobe…"

"MUKAHI IS OFF THE TEAM!"

"Atobe… breathe…."

"…"

"Breathe in… breathe out…"

"I am going to shoot that loser!"

"Atobe… you're not breathing!"

"…"

"KEI-CHAN!! BREATHE!"

"…" Atobe collapsed from… not breathing… because, you know, everyone has to breathe.

"KEI-CHAN DIED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jirou wailed, tragically hold Atobe like a bad Romeo and Juliet scene.

"Oh well…" Oshitari walked away, leaving Atobe where he was.

Well the bugging Atobe plan failed, and now Mukahi was probably going to get strangled by Atobe and his posse… not that he wasn't part of his posse… well to put it more specifically, Atobe's female posse. Good job Mukahi.

---

Minutes passed into hours painstakingly and Mukahi had nothing better to do than to stare at the clock… after about two hours, the door to his hospital room opened and Mukahi turned with a huge grin on his face to see… his parents walk through the door.

"Gakuto!!!" His mother gave Mukahi a great bear hug.

"Kaasan…"

"Are you okay?"

"I'm in the hospital, Kaasan, I'm perfectly fine."

"Don't use that tone with me!"

"Sorry…" Mukahi mumbled, "What are you doing here anyways? I thought you were out of the country."

"We concluded our business and came back, dear."

"Welcome back," Mukahi said and then coughed, "not."

"What was that?" His father asked.

"What, oh nothing," Mukahi quickly replied.

"Seriously Gakuto, I heard you got hurt by trying to save Oshitari Yuushi…" His father regarded Mukahi coldly, "Was that really wise? I know the Oshitari family is wealthy and influential, and it would look good to the public but what if you really got hurt, you ARE next in line to Mukahi Electronics."

"You really don't get it do you?"

"Get what?"

"Why I risked my life for Yuushi."

"And why?" His mother asked him, leaning against the table and studying Mukahi with her cold critical gaze. Wasn't she such a sweet, caring mother?

"Because I care about him! Because he's my friend!"

"…"

"You have never had a friend, never let yourself love! All you think about is gaining wealth and the public eye! Give it a damned rest already!" Mukahi really had enough.

"Mukahi Gakuto, I see I've been away from home for too long, you're coming back home with us!" His father had the impulse to strangle Mukahi right there but resisted it, after all, it wouldn't look good to the other aristocrats if he strangled his son.

"GO AWAY!"

At that moment, the door swung open and Oshitari walked in carrying some books. When he saw Mukahi's parents, he let out a small "oh" and bowed. "Hello…"

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO GAKUTO?" Mukahi's mother suddenly raged at Oshitari, grabbing Oshitari by the collar and shaking him vigorously.

"I… what?" Oshitari gave Mukahi a what-the-hell look and tried to pry Mukahi's mother's hands off him.

"What did you do to him? All he talks about is love and friendship!"

"That's a bad thing…?"

"Calm down, honey, don't rage now…" Mukahi's dad placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You're right…" Mukahi's mother let go of Oshitari and turned to Mukahi before leaving, "You're coming home tonight."

"Eh…?"

"I'll send a car to you." Mukahi's dad said and left also.

"Charming…" Oshitari commented before dumping Mukahi's homework on the table and fixing his tie and collar.

"Aren't they?" Mukahi said wryly. "I hate my parents…"

"I don't blame you."

"All they say is how smart my brother is or how much better he is than me."

"Let them talk."

"Anyways, I don't want to do this…" Mukahi pointed to his homework.

"Are you just going to let it rot?"

"Basically." Mukahi shrugged. "Hey Yuushi, I've never met your parents, what are they like?"

"Well they couldn't care less about me." Oshitari shrugged, picking up a magazine and flipping through it casually.

Mukahi's eyes widened, "Nani?"

"Well, I was basically raised by my sister since my parents really couldn't bother."

"That sucks, and I thought I had it bad."

The door swung open and in came Atobe, Jirou… basically the rest of the regulars.

"What happened?" Atobe asked.

"What d'ya mean?"

"We saw your parents leave in a fit of rage, what happened?" Shishido asked.

"Basically they got mad at me for risking my life for a friend, and apparently I'm going home tonight."

"But you're not ready yet." Ohtori said.

"They have a private doctor." Mukahi said nonchalantly, gazing over at Oshitari's magazine. "Stupid parents…"

"You don't get it any worse than we do." Shishido stated.

"That doesn't mean I can 't complain about it." Mukahi said, "hey you never talk about your parents, what's wrong with them?"

"Well for one thing, they're like the superintendent of Hyoutei so they expect me to like get top marks." (Actually, Shishido's dad is an elementary school teacher)

"That's impossible, considering what a retard you are."

"Shut up."

"Yuushi's dad is the chairman of Tokyo University!" (Actually, he's a University Doctor) Mukahi declared.

"Yes we know that already." Atobe said impatiently.

"What about YOUR parents?"

"They're my mom is a securities company executive and my dad is a director." Atobe shrugged. (Actually his dad is either one… one source says one the other says another so I'm not sure)

"Well we know that."

"And ore-sama can count with both hands the number of times I've seen them."

"…"

"What about you guys?" Mukahi asked the others.

"My dad expects me to get a MBA to help my brother in the Laundry business." Jirou said, slouching on the chair beside Mukahi, ready to fall back into his own little oblivious world any second. "I guess my brother will inherit it."

"My parents are lawyers…" Ohtori offered, "they want me to follow their footsteps… but they get me a lot of things because they feel guilty about not being with me."

"Gekokujou…" Was all Hiyoshi said.

"You're out to gekokujou your older brother in the dojo right?" Shishido asked.

"Yes." Hiyoshi replied, without a hint of emotion.

"Kabaji's parents work for ore-sama's parents."

"We know that." The regulars said together.

"So they don't really have time for Kabaji, ne Kabaji?"

"Usu."

"…whose fault is that?" Mukahi was the one to say the sarcastic remark that was on the tip of everyone's tongue, except maybe Jirou who was dozing in a corner and Ohtori who was too nice to say it.

Atobe gave Mukahi a look that foretold certain doom, almost like a king before sentencing his subject to death, "Don't make ore-sama kill you for before…"

"Shit!" Mukahi ducked under the covers and mumbled something like, "I'm injured!"

Atobe just snapped his fingers and we'll skip this part because it contains explicit violence and I want to keep the rating low…

---

"Yuushi, what're you doing here?" Mukahi asked, already changed and awaiting his parents' men to come pick him up.

"Couldn't leave you alone." Oshitari shrugged.

"Only yourself?" Mukahi asked enthusiastically.

"I wish. Atobe is coming too, oh and of course Kabaji."

"Oh…" Mukahi paused for a moment, "Why?"

"Something about wanting to meet your parents." Oshitari replied, "My sister wanted to come too but I made her stay home."

"Atobe is coming?" Mukahi shuddered.

"Apparently, but I don't think he's mad anymore."

"Well he shouldn't be." Mukahi said indignantly.

Oshitari smirked and bent over to kiss Mukahi on the head affectionately.

"Huh?" Mukahi looked up.

"Spontaneous gesture of affection." Oshitari murmured.

"First one." Mukahi grinned. "We should celebrate."

"Not just yet." Oshitari said, gazing out at the clouded Tokyo night with the large neon lights hiding the stars. When he saw Mukahi look at him rather impatiently, he explained, "We have to deal with your parents first remember?"

"Oh, yeah…" Mukahi said, for a moment just studying Oshitari's figure as he gazed out at the sky, probably lost in Oshitari's own little world. "What makes you think they're going to show up."

Oshitari turned back to Mukahi "Oh they will… they won't miss a chance to see Atobe."

As if on queue, Atobe entered the room chatting amiably with Mukahi's parents, not failing to compliment Mukahi's mother on her new haircut and discuss with Mukahi's father about the recent stock market.

But right now, Atobe was not talking about these things. Nope, Atobe, being the wonderfully caring buchou that he is, was talking about Mukahi. "Mukahi is a great addition to the Hyoutei team… no he's not a bother at all, rather he's an asset… very promising…"

"…" Oshitari held back a laugh, after all, nobody has ever heard Atobe compliment anyone like that, especially Mukahi…

"Oh I'm so sorry for my outburst earlier." Mukahi's mother apologized.

"It's nothing," Oshitari assured her.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, fine." Oshitari smiled his most charming smile.

"I'm glad, Gakuto's really fortunate to have you as a friend."

"I'm really happy I met Gakuto."

"Gakuto, ready to go?" Mukahi's father asked.

"Yeah." Mukahi said as servants piled in to organize his stuff, Mukahi got up and started to walk out after his parents but paused and turned around, "Atobe?"

"What?" Atobe asked, leaning against the table.

"I'd never thought I say this but I owe you one."

"Don't underestimate ore-sama." Atobe smirked.

* * *

_**Little Side AU part that nobody cares about but I put here anyways:**_

_Atobe:_ Hello children, I'm Atobe, I am the chosen high priest of Hyouteism, Hyoutei is my school, that means it's not your school it's MINE! I'm here to tell you about Hyouteism, commandment number one: there is only one Hyoutei, uno, not five not six, just one, commandment number two, worship Hyoutei all the time, and while your at it… I'm the high priest of Hyouteism, worship me too. I'm the main villain of Prince of Tennis, ME DAMNIT, it's not Sanada this time, Sanada had his spotlights and everyone who worshiped him is GONE! but I can cleanse you all... let us all be baptised together in this ceremony of tennis… Hyouteism will reign SUPREME!

_Shishido:_ uhhh…

_Ohtori:_ is Atobe-buchou feeling alright?

_Mukahi:_ Well Atobe finally lost it.

_Oshitari:_ I never thought it possible but his ego swelled even bigger …

_Jirou:_ z..z…z…

_Hiyoshi:_ Gekokujou

_Kabaji:_ ….

Rewritten from Jenovaism done by Velvy.. doesn't make much sense but oh well… I have a slight obsession with this right now…

* * *

_**A/N: **__Anyways, yeah, this turned out WAYY longer than I originally planned(I've given up on word count) so if it just kinda rambled on, don't mind. It switched categories in the middle too, I got to get out of that habit. The categories match my mood so yeah… when I'm high I'll write crack and now im all depressed cuz I gotta study and I'm writing like… angstyish stuff. The Hyoutei boys have issues I know, they're like all emo. Poor boys. (Even tho I made them that way). Anyways, yeah I explained bout their father's professions and stuff… I just exaggerated it, Mukahi's dad works for electronics so I made him an electronics company president or something of the sort. Ica would say I'm a liar but this is a fanfiction… Oh well. No one's even going to read this so bai…_

_**E/N: **__Anti here was very, very bored when she wrote this. She wrote this during English, while she was writing her culminating…Please refrain from asking for you do not want to know. Also, do NOT comment on her "Hyoteism" thingie, unless you REALLY like it. I'm sorry to have you put up with her stupidity and I hope you enjoyed the fic. And yes, Angela, you ARE a liar. Please point out any mistakes that I have missed, since I have had almost no sleep this week and my brain is dead(is a person who goes to bed at like around 12-1 everyday. No wonder my brain is dead…)._

_Signing out, _

_Ica_

_**Anti: **__I feel like Shigure from Furuba, torturing my editor…_


End file.
